Three Gamer's and a Jasmine
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer decides to perform an experiment with the Chaos Emeralds and his dark form. Let's just say, the results are interesting. Please R


Gamer and Jasmine were at Twinkle Park at 6:50. Today was one of Gamer's forced transformation days.  
While waiting in line to get on one of the rides, Gamer turned to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, I've been wondering..."  
Jasmine asked, "What?"  
Gamer continued, "Well, I kind of want to know what would happen if I had all 7 Chaos Emeralds with me when I'm forced to go Dark."  
Jasmine replied, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
Gamer shrugged as he said, "I don't see why not. Besides, it'll be fun."  
Jasmine sighed, "All right."

An hour later, they were at the desert. Jasmine was holding the Chaos Emeralds so that they wouldn't react with Gamer yet. 10 minutes later, she gave them to him as he went Dark. This time, the black light that Gamer usually gets surrounded by when he goes Dark was interspersed with white beams of light. When the sphere vanished, Jasmine gasped at what she saw. Standing in front of her was not just one hedgehog. There were 3: Regular Gamer, Dark Gamer, and Super Gamer. (But for the purposes of this story, when Dark Gamer does/says something I'll put Dark, when Super Gamer does/says something I'll put Super, and when Regular Gamer does/says something I'll put Gamer)  
She asked in surprise, "Gamer? Which one's the real you?"  
Dark and Super replied at the same time, "I am." They glared at each other and shouted, "NO, I AM!"  
Gamer turned to them and yelled, "QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" They stopped shouting at each other and quickly looked at him. He turned back to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, it's me."  
Jasmine asked, "What happened?"  
Gamer shrugged as he replied, "I guess there was some strange reaction between the emeralds and the light that caused my Dark and Super forms to exist as separate entities."  
Jasmine said, "Ok. But how long will it last?"  
Gamer replied, "I'm guessing no more than 4 hours."  
Jasmine looked behind Gamer and said, "I don't think we should wait that long. Look." When Gamer looked behind him, he sighed. Dark was launching energy bombs at Super, who kept flying out of the way.  
Gamer yelled, "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"  
Super complained, "He started it. He called my cape lame."  
Dark whined, "Then he called me creepy."  
Super replied, "Because you are!"  
Gamer shouted, "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M ENDING IT!" He turned back to Jasmine and said, "Yeah, I don't think we should wait that long. Let's go to Tails's Workshop. Maybe he can help." He turned to look at Dark and Super and said, "Come on, you two. We're going." When they made no move to come to him he shouted, "NOW!" They came to him.  
Jasmine snickered, "You're acting just like a father. Maybe you should have them call you Dad."  
Gamer blushed as he replied, "Let's just go." The 4 of them teleported to Tails's Workshop.

At Tails's Workshop:  
Tails was working on a new invention when suddenly there was a flash of light. He looked and was surprised to see Jasmine standing there with 3 Gamers.  
Before he could ask anything about it, Jasmine said, "I know this looks weird."  
Tails replied, "No kidding. What happened?" Jasmine told him about the experiment.  
She finished with, "So we need you to build a device to "recombine" the three of them together. How fast can you do it?"  
Tails said, "I could probably get it done in 30 minutes."  
Jasmine sighed, "I guess that'll have to do." Tails went to work on it.  
Gamer turned to Jasmine and said, "30 minutes?"  
Jasmine replied with a smirk, "Don't worry. We'll be fine. This'll be just like taking care of children...Dad."  
Gamer blushed again as he said, "Don't do that."  
Jasmine chuckled at his reaction as she replied, "All right."

Afer 10 minutes, Gamer felt like he was going to explode. Dark and Super had been arguing over everything. First it was about who got to sit where, then it was about who got to eat what, etc., etc. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Jasmine and said, "You handle them. I need some fresh air."  
Jasmine shrugged as she said in a babyish voice, "Awwwwww. Is father Gamer getting grumpy because his 'kids' are tiring him out?"  
Gamer blushed as he replied, "Stop that!"  
Jasmine gave him a kiss as she said, "Sure. Well, I'll see you when you get back inside."  
He went outside and sat down.

After another 10 minutes, he noticed that the sounds of squabbling had stopped. He went inside and was surprised to see Super and Dark asleep. He asked Jasmine, "How did you do that?"  
Jasmine replied, "Just gave them both some hot chocolate infused with sleeping powder. That was the only thing they would agree on to drink."  
Gamer chuckled as he said, "Sneaky girl. Well, looks like we'll be able to spend the next ten minutes in peace." They decided to watch some TV.

Sure enough, Dark and Super stayed asleep for the next 10 minutes, so when Tails came back in to tell them the invention was ready, Gamer and Jasmine carried Dark and Super into the machine. Gamer sat on the chair in the middle with the helmet connected.  
Tails asked, "Ready?"  
Gamer smiled as he said, "Ready." Tails hit the button and a few seconds later, the machine was done. The door swung open to reveal...Dark Gamer. The time was only 8:40  
Jasmine smiled and said, "Gamer?"  
Dark Gamer chuckled as he looked at himself and said, "Yup. It's me. The one and only."  
Jasmine chuckled as she replied, "Let's go to the desert." Dark Gamer nodded. They turned to Tails and thanked him for the help. Then they teleported back to their spot in the desert.


End file.
